Hogwarts Mystery: Wedding Bliss
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: As life continues for the Cursed Vault Breakers after Hogwarts, a delightful message soon spreads about two of their own that leads to a joyous occasion. The only unfortunate matter is the timing, for soon word spreads of a certain Dark Wizard's return, but the group is determined, not even that will spoil this special day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Mystery: Wedding Bliss**

Chapter 1 of my new Hogwarts Mystery two-shot, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts Mystery or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a pleasant summer's day, Magizoologist Barnaby Lee smiled as he sat at the kitchen table, his lovely wife, Mia, smiled as she worked on fixing breakfast for them, ready for another day as a Healer at St. Mungos. The two twenty-one year old happily married newly-weds both smiled as they considered. Just yesterday, the 1994-1995 Hogwarts year had ended and while they and their friends had graduated a good few years before now, Mia knew that her good friend Penny Haywood's sister, Beatrice would have just finished her final year.

'_Quite the year it must have been too, a Triwizard Tournament of all things.' _Mia thought in amazement.

"Morning Love." Barnaby greeted her with a soft, warm smile.

Mia grinned and returned the smile. "Good Morning to you, love."

They shared a soft kiss and then, as they parted, Barnaby glanced at the window.

"Looks like we've got mail."

Mia turned to see her owl at the window, holding a letter. "Oh Fitz has something."

Letting Fitz into the house and gently taking the letter while Fitz landed and Mia gasped.

"Mia?" Barnaby asked.

Mia was staring at the envelope, noting how fancy it was. "It...it's from Penny, I'd know her handwriting anywhere, but this envelope...could it be."

Barnaby's eyes widened too as he realized she was right. Sure enough, when taking out the contents of the envelope and reading them together, they soon found the conclusive proof that it was what they thought it was.

It was a fancy invitation style letter and a simple line on it spelled it all out for them.

'You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Liam Atwood and Penny Haywood.'

Mia gasped, eyes widening in delight. "Oh, Penny and Liam, they're getting married."

Barnaby grinned. "That's great, I always knew they'd be the next ones."

The married couple shared in the joy of this news, while Mia considered sending a reply to Penny, not only to confirm their attendance but to try and arrange to meet. Not only did Mia and Barnaby receive the invites to their friend's wedding.

The rest of their group of friends did too, and all were quite surprised and were quite happy for them. Charlie even did his best to get over from Romania to join them. Rowan and Ben were also quite eager, as was Bill. Andre had sent back a reply saying he was already planning his outfit and looking forward to the fashion chances.

Tonks and Tulip both agreed to come too, Tonks having already managed to get time off her new job as an Auror to attend while Tulip promised to be on her best behaviour and there would be no pranks.

Perhaps even more surprisingly, even Merula and Ismelda had received invites and despite their reactions of disgust at Liam and Penny getting married, neither of them felt able to refuse, actually touched they'd been invited. Although they'd never express such thoughts or feelings on the outside.

* * *

A few days later, Mia smiled as she waited outside the bakery owned by her grandparents to meet Penny. It did not take long for her friend to arrive and they both greeted each other warmly, hugging and Mia even noting that Penny was practically glowing.

"Wow, Penny, it's been so long." Mia said happily. "You look radiant."

Penny grinned. "I know, thank you, it's so good to see you again. We've all been busy."

They headed inside, Mia recalling how she had looked just as delightful and radiant as Penny had when she had got married to Barnaby. They soon sat down and began to have lunch together.

Finally Mia spoke. "So, congratulations, I just know it's gonna be great for you guys."

Penny grinned. "Yeah, we're already thinking of places..."

She began to detail some of the locations for the wedding they had been considered, Mia grinned; she knew all of them and knew they were brilliant places for weddings.

"Oh and there is one more thing." Penny said, suddenly reaching out to put her hand on top of Mia's. "I was wondering...if you'd be my maid of honour."

Mia gasped, but then grinned. "Penny I...yes, of course I will, I'd be honoured."

They both grinned, Penny had been Mia's maid of honour, it was only fitting, of that they were sure.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Mystery: Wedding Bliss**

Chapter 2 of the Twoshot, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks and yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts Mystery or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone and everybody was ready, all talking happily and preparing for the big moment itself. Standing by the altar, nervous but trying to maintain composure, Liam Atwood smiled softly.

"Hey, relax, everything will be fine Liam." Rowan whispered to him.

Liam nodded, grateful for Rowan's presence. Being the first friend he'd made, meeting before they even went to Hogwarts together, Rowan could read him better than just about anyone. Liam doubted he'd have been able to maintain his composure so well if not for Rowan.

It was then things began and everybody was in place as the bridesmaids began to enter, then Mia entered, smiling and nodding encouragingly at Liam, also sending a warm smile to Barnaby before taking her place. Then Penny entered, lightly holding her father's arm, a warm smile on her face, she looked incredible, her dress was magnificent, her hair elaborately braided; she was a vision and Liam couldn't take his eyes off her.

Before long she was at the altar next to him and the ceremony began, it all felt like a dream come true and when Liam and Penny finally kissed, the cheers from their friends just added to the moment, although Liam was fairly certain the added wolf whistles were solely from Tonks, Tulip and even Beatrice.

The reception afterwards simply added to the joy of the occasion as the newly-weds were congratulated by family and friends and as the night wore on, various people present would enjoy the evening. Liam and Penny were pleased to see Hagrid and Kettleburn had made it too and expressed their happiness for them.

So many of their friends enjoyed the evening, although Mia had to coax Barnaby away from the food table to dance. Charlie meanwhile was very much a wallflower, not dancing, but when approached he still smiled and expressed his good wishes to the couple. The wedding reception lasted late into the night and proved to be an immensely enjoyable experience for everybody present.

When it finally ended the assembled guests all smiled and grinned as they watched Liam and Penny leave for their honeymoon, Mia especially was happy for them and couldn't wait to see Penny again afterwards, she wanted to know exactly where they had gone as Liam was keeping it a surprise. It had proven to be a wonderful day and even the news they had all received a few days before the wedding, of the return of Lord Voldemort, did little to dampen that happiness.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
